Naruto High School
by Romancelover312
Summary: Sakura is new at school, what happens when she catches the school's hottest guy's attension?Slight gaasaku and sasusaku. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

"Great." I mumble and punch the wall of my new home…for the seventh time

I was of course upset. I left all my Best friends! For what? For my dad's stupid job.

I sink into my bed and let the pain sink in to me.

"I want to go back home." I cry into my pillow.

According to my parents, I at a place called Konoha.

"Fuck it all…." That's all I remember saying before I fell asleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My alarm clock beeps loudly again. Upset, I throw it out the window.

I get dressed In my usual Jeans and T-shirt.

I don't want to even see my parents, I leap out the window to avoid them.

"Konoha High….." I sigh, knowing it's my new school.

Just then, I take a glance at my watch…

"7:59? OH SHIT!" I cried, running…before I bump into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!"I hear that person's response.

I Look up to see a brown haired kid.

The kid's hair is long, but the kid's voice tells me he's a boy.

"Same to you. Can't you see I'm in a rush?" I snap back, and he turns around so Now I can see his whole body.

"And so you can push people?" He snaps back, I look into his eyes…the're….white!

My eyes are wide.

And I thought my eye color were weird.

I went back to Earth almost instantly.

"Who said I was pushing? Ehh? I was just running and I bumped into you!" I glare at him.

"hn."

"Anyway, I'm sorry. Do you know where Konoha High school is?"I ask.

His eyes widen a little, but return back to normal.

"So you're the new student.."e mutters.

"New student?" I repeat."Wait, so you go there?" I ask him.

He nods and sighs.

"Oh, then, could you maybe….show me the way?" I pleaded him.

His frown turned into a smirk.

"Ok….kiss me." He answers.

I give him a glare then a are-you-serious look.

"Please tell me you're kidding." I tell him.

He smirks even more.

"And if I'm not?' He asks.

Redness races up my cheeks.

The boy then laughs.

"For a new kid, you're okay." He says, smirking.

"JUST SHOW ME WHERE THE SCHOOL IS!"I yell at him.

"Ok, ok, pinky." he says and begins walking.

"my name is not pinky, you know."I snap at him while walking beside him.

"Then what is it." He doesn't even bother to look at me.

"Haruno Sakura." I say." and you/'

"Hyuga Neji." He says.

By looking at Neji, I figure he's about a year older than me. And he's like a inch taller than me.

"tell me." He says. "Is that your real hair color?"

Anger builds up in my stomach. He smirks. I see, he's playing me, fine, then I'll play back.

"Tell me. Is you're hair really THAT long?" I ask him, while looking at the end of his hair.

Neji looks at me like I'm going to die before mumbling something.

"I was just kidding." I say.

"hn."

"So…Neji. Could you maybe…show me around/'I ask, stuttering.

Surprisingly, he agrees.

When we're there, Neji shows me to his friends.

A blonde boys walks up to me and Neji.

"Oh! She's the new student! Wow, she's pretty!" He says to Neji and Me.

I blush at that, Neji seems a little mad, maybe it's just me.

"Sakura, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Famous for failing every subject." Neji says.

Naruto seemed let down.

"Neji, don't be so mean…" Naruto mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, a blonde girl who's hair is tied up into a funky ponytail comes forward.

"Who's you're little friend Neji?" She asks.

"It's Sakura, Temari." Naruto says.

At Lunch, I sat with Neji, Temari and Naruto.

"Who are those people?" I ask pointing to the table where three girls sit.

"They are Ino and Hinata and Tenten's lunch table." They are extremely popular." Naruto says.

"Ino's dating Sasuke and Hinata is dating Kiba, while Tenten likes me." Neji says, sighing.

"Do you like her?" I ask him, he just shakes his head.

"Who is this Sasuke?" I ask.

"Yes?' I hear a voice behind me, I look and see a raven haired boy.

"Oh! Teme! She's a new student." Naruto says.

Sasuke takes a look at me.

"I'm Sakura." I say, smiling.

Neji just 'hn-ed'.

"Sasuke." he says.

After school came fast.

"Kakashi sensei is always late?' I repeat.

"Yeah, then he gives these lame excuses." Neji explains while walking home with me.

"And Gai-sensei is just, well…cuckoo."He sighs.

"But Lee likes him?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Oh, wow.."

"hey…..Sakura."

"hmm?"

"For a girl…you're not bad." He smirked and walked away, leaving my eyes wide open and mouth open.

I then feel my cheeks burning. I smile.

Neji Hyuga….not bad for a boy too.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji's POV

"Sakura Haruno." I say with such annoyed voice, I can see it scared Sakura.

"Let the pole go." I snap.

"NO WAY! You let go! There's no way I'm going on that thing!" She grabs on tighter on the pole, I pull harder to get her off.

"It's just a roller coaster!" I say.

We've been given a "duty", We can visit a theme park, choose a roller coaster and then ride it. Then, you have to write an essay describing it's quality, and how scary it was. Me and Sakura and Sasuke were teamed up.

"Sakura! Let go! It's not going to kill you!" I tell her.

"I seen deaths by roller coasters before!"She yells at me.

"Sakura, we'll get a zero if you don't come down!" Sasuke yells at the pink haired girl.

"I don't care! Can't we play a different roller coaster? The one we're playing is the world's scariest and fastest and did I mention tallest?" She snaps.

"You leave me with no choice." I say, I walk to her and carry her bridal style.

Sakura is shocked at first then starts struggling and yelling.

"I'm begging you Neji! Please put me down!" She begs.

"No. Not until we finished riding." I say.

As we sit on the seat, I sit in the corner, Sakura is in the middle, and Sasuke is in the other corner.

As we're headed towards the big drop, Sakura begins talking.

"Neji, I swear if I come out of this alive, I WILL kill you!" She snaps.

"Here, Sakura. If you are scared, hold my hand." he smirked at her, giving her his hand.

Anger builds up inside me.

"Sasuke, don't tell me you're scared?" I tell him.

Sasuke looks mad, then he smirks.

"Maybe, it's better than acting tough." He explains.

"What's that?" I snap at him.

"Guys, don't fight! And No need, Sasuke." Sakura says.

As we come down the drop, I wish I listened to Sakura, but almost at the end of the drop, Sakura grabs the closest thing that was around her…..which was my arm.

I look at her, and give a slight glare.

She quickly lets go, and apologizes.

At the end of the roller coaster, Sasuke left first.

Sakura stayed silent for a few seconds, but she then smiled and dragged me somewhere,

"That was sooooo FUN! Let's play another one!" She yelled.

Turns outs in her dictionary, _another one_ means everyone.

"Today was sooooo fun!" Sakura said, as she plopped down on the same bench I sat on.

"I guess." I mutter.

"hey, Neji? Do you want to get a ramen with me and Naruto?" I hear her ask.

"I have nothing better to do, so…..fine." I say

"Really? Then, come-on!" Sakura seemed extra happy.

She pulled me into the ramen shop.

After we talked and all that, we went our ways.

At 3:00 I woke up, I tossed and turned, I couldn't go back to sleep.

So I took a walk down the training grounds, to find a pink haired girl.

I walk towards her.

"Huh? Neji? What are you doing here so late?" Sakura asked me.

"Speak for yourself." I say.

" I….I saw a horror movie and then.." She trailed off.

"I see."

"Maybe this can help you feel better." I leaned towards her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"N-n-Neji…" she started blushing.

"you should go back to bed soon." I say and walk away.

I smirk on the way home.

"Take THAT Sasuke!" I thought."Sakura is mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's POV**

"**Hey, Sakura…right?" I Hear a voice behind me.**

**A Girl with brown hair which is tired into two buns stood before me.**

"**Yes, and you are…" I ask, while smiling.**

"**I'm Tenten. You probably heard me from Neji, right?' She started smiling at me too.**

"**Yep, Is it true you like Neji?" I clapped my mouth shut, but it was too late, the words were out.**

"**Huh? I like Neji? No! Course Not! He's Like a brother to me. That's all. If fact….I like someone else." She says to me, while blushing.**

"**Really? Who?" I ask, grinning.**

"**Lee." She says.**

"**Lee? The one who has a bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows?" I ask, amazed.**

"**That's him." And Tenten sighs dreamily.**

"**That's cute." I say, I grin at her.**

"**Hey! Tenten!" I see a blonde running to Tenten.**

"**Oh, Ino." Tenten smiled at her.**

**Ino turns to me and grins.**

"**Hey! You're the new student! Hi! I'm Ino!" She yells.**

"**Hi Ino. I'm Sakura." I smile at her, looking down at her clothes, I realize she's rich.**

"**Anyway, would you like to sit with us in lunch today? Today, Kiba and Lee are going to sit with us, along with Sasuke of course." She asks.**

"**Sure." I reply, I mean after all, I can't face Neji. Not now. I mean, NOT After he kissed my forehead last night. He's really sweet…Who would have known…thanks to him, I didn't have a single nightmare….am I falling for…..Nah! **

'**Remember what Sai did to you.' I thought to myself.**

**I guess I should just be lucky I haven't seen him yet.**

"**H-h-hey guys." Another voice?**

**I look around, to find a girl with lavender hair and white eyes…..just like Neji's.**

"**Hey, Hinata." Both Tenten and Ino started saying.**

**Hinata turns to me.**

"**Hey, S-S-Sakura-chan." She smiles warmly at me.**

"**Hi, hinata." I say back.**

"**may I ask…are you related to neji?' I ask.**

"**Yep. Hinata is Neji's cousin."Ino answers or Hinata.**

"**T-t-that's right."**

**Just then, I see Neji, walking in the hallways…..towards me?**

"**Hey! Guys! Ummm…..I, Uhh, need to, umm,go to the bathroom! I'll meet up with you in a sec."I say, then rush in a random direction….only to bump into Neji.**

"**Ouch…" I mutter, rubbing my arm.**

**Neji looks at me an redness id on his cheeks.**

"**Sorry." He mutters and walks away, hands in his pockets.**

"**Did, Neji Hyuga say "Sorry" to you just now?" Ino asked, amazed.**

"**Yes.." I say.**

"**N-N-Neji-nii-san never says sorry to anyone except Hiashi." Hinata explains.**

**At lunch, I sat with Hinata, Tenten and ino. Like I said. I paid no attention to what Ino, Tenten, Hinata , Lee, and Kiba were saying.**

**Instead, I took a glance at Neji at his table to find him looking at me.**

**We then both turn around and pretended nothing happened.**

"**so, Sakura." Ino says in my ear.**

"**who do you like?' She asks, smiling. Then I realize, that they were asking who liked who.**

"**Me? I, don't like anyone." I say with my most serious face. But that wasn't exactly true.**

**Luckily, they believed me.**

**After school, I meet Neji at the School gate.**

"**Sakura…." He begins.**

**I look up at him.**

"**Can we be back to normal.?" He stutters.**

**I smile and nodded.**

**As we walked back home, we talked, laughed and played.**

"**see you tomorrow, Neji." I say as Neji walked back to his house.**

**Perfect, today, I made new friend and a new crush.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neji's POV**

As I mediated ,I hear footsteps coming from outside.

'Who could it be NOW?' I thought. Hiashi came in my room a minute ago, so cross him out. Hanabi is still watching her favorite cartoon, so it couldn't be her. And I haven't called for any maids or servants, so it shouldn't be them.

My door slid open and Hinata came in.

Hinata either comes in my room if….

1. She needs to tell me or ask me something

2. Someone is dying or is dead.

….Let's go with number 1.

"Neji- sama?"She stutters.

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, Ino-chan is having a party. D-d-do you maybe w-wanna come?' she asks, playing with her fingers.

I raise an eyebrow, did they forget we have a math test on Monday? I don't usually study, cause everything is already in my brain….but I'm not sure about the others.

"Who else is going?" I find myself asking.

"E-e-everyone, well, I mean, everyone in our class."

"Including, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro?" I ask, Gaara is nice, even though he can be scary sometimes. Temari is a great friend, even though she's like 2 years older than me.

"Yep. They're going too. And Ino wants to know if you're going." Hinata says.

"I've got nothing better to do, so….fine."I mutter.

"That's great, brother. It's tomorrow at 10:00 pm." And she walks out of my room.

**Sakura's POV**

"Huh? Party?" I ask Ino, at the other end of the phone.

"Yup! At my place! You going? Cuz EVERYONE will be there! Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, neji, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee….."Ino kept naming all my friends.

"Who's Gaara?' I ask, clearly there are some people I haven't meet with yet.

"Oh yeah…you two never meet before, he's really nice, has red hair, and he's Temari and Kankuro's younger brother." Ino explains.

"Cool….anyway, you can count me in! I love parties!" I shout.

"That' great! It's at 10:00 pm tomorrow." She says and hangs up.

**Tomorrow at 9:00pm**

I searched my closet, to find a black tank top and blue short jeans. It would be perfect for dancing…which is exactly what we're going to do there…it's kind of like a bar party mixed with a disco party.

I smiled as I tried it on and looked in the mirror. I wore my hair up in a high ponytail. To top it off, I wear my best pair of sneakers and put on my cross earrings. My sneakers blinked red light whenever I took a step. It was kind of like those sneakers in Vanessa Hudgens music video "Sneaker night".

I did my makeup and looked at the time.

9:30.….that was pretty fast.

I didn't have anyone to pick me up, so I just rode my motorcycle….

'Ino's house…' I thought as I rode in the gate of the mansion.

"man, she is rich…." I mutter.

"Forehead girl! There you are!" I find Ino running towards me.

She had a blue top with also dark blue long jeans... Her hair is tied up in a loose bun and one side….along with her sneakers.

"Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Temari are already here!" Ino drags me in the mansion.

"Whoa….!' My eyes are wide open, there is a huge dance floor, a mini bar and really load music. Laughter, and talking can be heard. The lighting was great, almost every second, a different color light blinked everywhere. The sound was the best, there were two huge speakers at the corners, then four other smaller speakers all over the room.

"I know right! Isn't it great!" Tenten and Hinata said.

Tenten wore a black top and red jeans. While Hinata wore a blue top and blue jeans.

They all wore sneakers.

Suddenly, the song "Toxic" comes on. We look up at the DJ, it's Shikamaru.

"Man, this troublesome machine." He complains.

That makes us laugh.

Ino pulls us to the dance floor, and we all dance.

More people go through the door, chatting and laughing, Temari and Naruto and some other people get on the dance floor.

After a while, I get tired and go to the mini bar, order a beer and rest for while.

Neji who was here a while ago walked towards me.

"You aren't the type to go to parties like this." I tell him.

"Actually, I like these parties." He says smirking.

I giggle and drink up all my beer.

Neji orders a beer too.

I leave the bar and get back on the dance floor, with the music now playing"Dynamite".

Instead of reaching the dance floor, I bump into someone.

"sorry." we both say.

The guy I bumped into has red hair and seems pretty nice. Though I don't think I know him.

"Sorry bout that, I should watch where I'm going…Anyway, I'm Sakura."I smile at him.

He smiles too.

"I'm Gaara, and trust me, It's not you're fault."He says.

"Whoa….talk about nice." I thought.

"Anyway, thanks. Bye." I walk back to the mini bar, where Neji is.

I ordered another beer.

"So, you meet Gaara." Neji said.

"Yup. He's so nice."

"Hn."

"h-H-Hey, Sakura-chan?" Hinata says to me.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for a sleepover tomorrow? Ino, Tenten, and Temari are also coming." She explains.

"sure." I say, and Hinata walks away.

"you know My room is next to Hinata's right?" Neji asks me, smirking.

"WHAT!"

Neji chuckles and smirks even more.

At 12:00 am., everyone walks back home. As I get on my motorcycle, I see Neji's car next to my motorcycle.

"Nice Car." I told him.

Cause it was. It was a silver XJ Jaguar.

"Nice motorcycle." he says back.

I raise an eyebrow and drive away.

As I drive away, I think about Neji.

"At least, I get to see him tomorrow." I think out loud.

But now, I can't get my mind off that Gaara boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura's POV**

**I ring the doorbell of the Hyuga's Manson.**

"**It's….huge." I mumble.**

**After 5 minutes of waiting, a servant opens the door…at least, I thought it was a servant.**

"**Thanks." I yawn…..waking up in 9:00 am isn't really fun.**

"**Geez, Sakura. Do you always get up this early?" That voice…**

"**Neji?" I gasp at the sight of the genius.**

**He yawned as well, he usually ties his hair together at the bottom, but he didn't tie it together, so it was kind of like a girl's hair, on his forehead, there is a strange mark, but it's covered poorly by bandages, like he was in a rush.**

"**Don't shout." he moans, still half asleep.**

"**You didn't need to open the door for me. You Cleary were in a rush to open it." I tell him. It was pretty obvious, I mean after all, His shirt was inside out.**

"**Had to. Hiashi isn't here, and the servants are like, still asleep or something. And Hinata probably didn't hear the doorbell." he replies**

"**Anyway, where's Hinata-chan at?" .I ask.**

"**How should I know?" He answered without even thinking.**

"**Maybe cause you LIVE here?" I started going annoyed.**

"**Next to my room." He rubbed at his eyes.**

"**Ad I'm suppose to know where you're room is?" I snap, and Naruto called Him a genius.**

"**Ugh. Follow me." I just follow him as told. He walks up the stairs and points to a room.**

"**Hinata's room." he moaned, and walked in to another room, probably his room.**

**Just then, Hinata walked out her room, along with Tenten, who I guess, was earlier than me.**

"**H-h-hey Sakura." She greeted.**

"**Morning Sakura." Tenten yawned too.**

"**You were lucky, Sakura. I had to wait ten minutes until Hinata showed up and showed me the way to her room, Neji didn't budge." Tenten said.**

"**Lucky?" I repeat and look and look at the door in Neji's room.**

**A few minutes later, Temari and Ino both showed up.**

"**Let's do makeovers." Ino demands.**

"**S-s-sure, Ino." Hinata agrees.**

"**Why not, just don't make me ugly." Temari and Tenten both say.**

"**ok." Ino says, then she asks Hinata where the make up box is.**

"**Oh no!" Hinata gasps.**

"**What is it?" I ask.**

"**The makeup box…it's gone." She says.**

"**Hey, a makeup box can't just be "Gone". it can't grow legs and walk away, do you know anyone who could have took it?" I ask her.**

**Hinata thinks for a while, then her eyes go wider.**

"**I remember. H-Hanabi took it, she probably left it in Neji's room." Hinata says.**

"**neji's room? Why would it be there?" Ino asks before I could.**

"**Well, I don't know all the details, but, Neji did something to Hanabi and Hanabi wanted revenge, so she took my makeup box and well….you get the idea. The makeup box is still probably still there." Hinata explains.**

"**So…who's going to get it?" Tenten asked.**

**That question all got us. We didn't want to go to one of the toughest guy's room!**

**After a few minutes of silence, Ino suggested Rock, paper, scissors**

"**It IS the only fair way." Temari agreed.**

" **Fine." we all say.**

**Guess who lost…that's right.**

"**ME?" I gasped in horror, Ino had Paper while I had rock..**

"**Rematch!" I complain.**

"**No way, forehead girl!" Ino says, I sigh and look out the room suddenly, Neji opens his door and walks out.**

"**perfect chance! Go get it now!" Ino says, and she pushes me out side before I can protest.**

**With no choice, I sneak into neji's room.**

"**Where is that stupid makeup box?" I thought.**

**Neji's room was pretty nest, for a boy. Neat bed sheets, clean floor, non-junky closet, no food or clothing lying around on the floor. It was clean, all right.**

**Just then, I see a box under his bed.**

**Before I could reach it, I heard something that made my heart, blood and body freeze.**

"**Sakura Haruno. What. Are. You. Doing. In .My. Room?" I turn around to see the white eyed boy.**

"**Oh, umm, uh, well. I was just , umm." I could have told him the truth, but if you saw his face when he saw me in his room, I swear you're going to be lucky if you can even have the courage to speak.**

"**Well…" He seemed angry all right.**

"**Well,IWasLookingForAMakeupBox,AndHinataSaidItWouldBeHere,'tKillMe."I talked so fast, even I couldn't understand myself.**

**Neji sighed and started walking up to me.**

**Until our bodies were inches apart.**

**My cheeks were like tomatoes. Neji smirked and sighed.**

"**Don't come in here anymore." And he turned and got something under his bed.**

**He handed it to me.**

"**The makeup box." I mumbled.**

**He backed away from me and searched in his cupboard.**

"**Here." He gave me a heart shaped box, which had chocolates inside.**

"**Sorry I gave you a fright, Anyway, Well, um…a fan girl mailed me this, I didn't want to throw it away, so…here." he gave it to me, but he was blushing and he wouldn't look at me.**

"**And here." I took out the chocolate I was going to give Hinata as a friendship, but I suppose I could give it to Neji.**

"**Thanks for the chocolate, I hope you like yours too." I smile at him and walk out his room with the chocolate he gave me.**

**But I could see Neji's cheeks go red before I went back to Hinata's room.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

….I toss and turn,…still no luck.

"Shouldn't have drank that tea before bed…"I mutter, what could a girl do for sleep? MAN!

We finished with the makeover just a few hours ago. We just decided to go for a little rest….but everyone except me fell asleep.

"I give up!" My head screamed, I glace at my watch then around the room.

'3:00 am, and everybody already asleep.'I thought. Seriously! Whatever happened to "Let's all stay up for the whole night!"?

I get dressed and open the door of the Hyuuga mansion. Every time I can't sleep, I go out for a short walk.

"Too bad all the shops are closed….I can really use a snack." I said to myself.

Sighing I walk ahead to the bridge. She remember that bridge….the one where cherry blossom petals would fall into the river and down the waterfall.

It was kind of dull at night, but still…..

"Sakura?" I turn around to see Neji.

"Neji?" I blink a few times.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same."

:I couldn't sleep…"

"Same as me." I laugh.

He stands beside me and watched the river flow.

"Are you ok?" he asks suddenly.

"Huh? Yes, DUH! Why would I not be?" I ask him, raiding an eyebrow.

"You….look hungry."He looks at me,.

How did he know?….but what's creepier is that his eyes seem to be looking right through me…

"Nope!" I say, saying it as realistic as I can.

As if on cue, my stomach growls loudly. My body freezes.

"Oh….Are you sure?" He smirks at me, making me wish a black hole came and swallowed me whole.

"Ok, ok! I'm hungry!" I admit, clutching my stomach tightly, really hoping that it won't growl anymore.

"I know a place where it's open for 24 hours." Neji says.

I grin big and runs right in front of Neji.

"Eh? Where is it?" I keep asking him, he smirked and shook his head.

"Come on." He gestured me to follow him.

About a few minutes later, a restaurant with light still on and music playing softly stands right in front of us.

My eyes gleamed. My! What a place!

"Well? Aren't you coming?" I turn around to see Neji holding the door for me.

Blushing, I give him a small "Yes."

Inside, a waiter saw us and beamed.

"Ahh. Mr. Hyuuga. It's nice to see you again…." The waiter turned his attention from Neji to Me.

"And you are…?'He asks.

"Sakura Haruno." I answer.

" Neji, is this you're girlfriend?" He asks.

"G-g-g-girlfriend?" I repeat with disbelief, my eyes grew wide, and so did my mouth.

"No! No way in hel-" Neji put his hand over my mouth.

"Yup, now… can you go get us a table?" Neji smirked and answered while looking at me.

After the waiter bows and leaves, Neji drops his hand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yell right at him.

"Do what?" He just crosses his hands and smirks.

"You told him I was you're girlfriend! You little-" I got cut off.

"Can't you handle a joke?" He walks over to the table and sat down.

"You call that a joke?" I wanted to kill him so bad, my best friend's brother or not.

I took a look at the menu, I'm not too hungry…so, I guess I'll just order a small meal.

After we order, everything was awkward.

"….."

"…"

"So…..ummm, nice food?" I try breaking the silence.

"Yea…" He mutters.

He then notices my nails, which was painted light blue, thanks to Ino.

"You're nails….did Hinata paint them?"he asks.

"Ino." I corrected.

"That color doesn't really suit you." He adds.

"Well…I guess, but I like it." I tell him.

"Hn."

I look out the window.

"tonight's a full moon." I mutter.

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing important." I say back, chuckling nervously.

My face turned into a frown, what's this feeling? It feels like something really bad in going to happen…but what?

"is something wrong?" Neji's voice fills my ears.

I look at him and nod.

By the look on his face, I can tell that he knows that I'm not a talented liar.

But he doesn't ask any more.

We ended up having a GREAT time.

"I'll pay." He offers.

"But…."I start saying.

"You can repay me some other time." He says.

"Fine." I sigh and give up.

As we head back,, Neji walks to another path.

"Where are you going?"I ask him, after all, the Hyuuga mansion is on the other path.

"I'm going to train, I'll come back later." He says and walks further.

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" I shout at him, I swear, I can see him smirk.

I walk a little further, then I realize I can't move my body.

'huh?" I turn around to see a stranger in a robe.

He grabs me by the throat and drags me with him.

"Crap." I thought.

The guy knocks me out and drags me god knows where.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's POV

My eyes went right open, gasping and shocked.

I look up to see Neji.

"Huh?" I cough out.

"Sakura are you okay?" His eyes seemed angry.

"Yep, what's going on? I mean, I thought someone tried to kidnap me or something…."I mutter.

"Oh, you mean those two?" Neji pointed towards two guys, older than me…..who were tied together in a rope.

They had bruises , cuts and is still bleeding. And judging from their hair and clothes, they seem like they been thrown in water.

"What the hell happened here?" I push my way out of Neji's grips.

"Relax, Haruno. Those two tried to kidnap you, I saw and taught them a lesson." Neji smirked and crossed his arms.

"Thanks." I grin right at him.

He looks at me and then looks back at the moon.

"You must be tired, let's go back." he leads me towards the Hyuuga mansion.

"I'm not tired."I say.

Just then, I yawn.

"You don't have a gift for lying." Neji chuckles.

I turn away from him, blushing from embarrassment.

"come on." His voice seem so soft…like silk.

He grabs my shoulder, just looking at me.

Normally, any girl would blush and giggle, I would have too.

But…that's what Sai did too when we were dating, and he just ended up hurting me. Boys are all the same! So what was so special about Hyuuga?

I slap his hand off of my shoulder, my face hardening with anger.

"Get you're hand off of my shoulder, mister."

Neji's eyes widen and his body freezes in shock.

I turn from him and walk back into the Hyuuga mansion, regretting what I did.

As I open the door to Hinata's room, I realize they were all awake.

"You!" Ino yelled right at me.

"Where were you! We were so worried!" Tenten says.

"O, sorry, I was…not tired, so I decided to take a walk." I explain.

"W-well, at least you're back." hinata smiles and laughs.

"yeah." I mutter.

After I had to leave, I walked out the Hyuuga mansion, ready to go back home.

As I closed the mansion door, out of the corner of my eye, I see Neji mediating.

When I look at him, I see his eyes shut tighter, and I don't blame him.

Sighing, I clutch my arm and walk back into my home.

I feel numb, why did I do that to Neji?

All he was, was a good friend, can you imagine what those two strangers would have done with you, if he didn't shown up?

And slapping his hand away and snapping at him is the perfect way to repay him, isn't it?

I grit my teeth and punch the eighth hole on my wall.

I got to apologize.

Then, something in the calendar caught my eye.

Tomorrow is…..February 14th…..or Valentine's Day as I call it.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

**Neji's POV**

Did I do something wrong? Why did she slap my hand away? Maybe I said something….or maybe I ….

Hold it! Why did I even do that? She's just a normal girl! What is so special about her?

I kick the training dummies even harder.

I walk up the stairs and into my room.

'School's tomorrow….' I remember.

February 14th….Oh god no….the worst holiday for me….my locker will be flooded with gifts and flowers and chocolate. And girls will be rushing to me to confess their "love" to me.

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I guess I could out run them….but what about lunch time?

I have to eat….skipping one day doesn't hurt right?

I fall on my bed and let myself drift off.

'But….I want a Valentine from just that one person….' That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Morning already? I miss the holidays.

As I walk to school with Hinata, I see girls gathering around me and Hinata.

"N-N-Neji-nii-san…I better g-go now." She stuttered and walked away.

"Oh Neji-kun! Would you be my valentine?'

"No he's MINE!"

"You're all crazy, ANYONE could see that he loves me!"

"Oh, wow. Anyway, Neji-kun, could I go to you're house after school?"

"no! I'm going!"

"no, I am!

I quickly run away as they are fighting, only to bump into someone.

"Ouch!" That person moaned.

"Can you watch it?" I snap.

"Hey! Look, _buddy_, I didn't mean to okay?" Judging from tha person's voice…it's a girl…with pink hair.

"Sakura?" My eyes widen.

"Neji?" She said my name.

"Oh, umm…sorry." She blushed and tried to rush away, but I grabbed her wrist, but missed and held her hand.

"W-what do you want?" She doesn't look at me.

"I wanted to say sorry, for what I did yesterday." I tell her.

She looks at me with shock.

She then smiles.

"no, I'm sorry, the way I acted yesterday was immature." She says.

"Here." she gives me the valentine she's been holding in her hands.

"for me?' I look at her with a confused face.

"Well, yes, it's umm, for saying sorry." She blushes and look at the floor.

"sure it is." I say sarcastically. I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Ne-ji!" she hits my arm softly.

We both laugh and walk to class. I hold he valentine with me closely.

Now, Valentine's is my favorite holiday.


	8. Chapter 8

Neji's POV

"Why am I doing this again?' I mutter to Haruno, angry.

"Oh come on, Neji! It's fun! Community service is not THAT bad." Sakura went back to watering the plants. I really don't know how she talked me into this. Cause,

1.I hate plants.

2.I hate greenhouses, which is where we are in.

3. I hate community service.

"Want to bet?' I mutter to myself.

"what's that?" Sakura looks at me and twitches.

"I said, want to bet!" I tell her, not afraid of what might just happen next.

After lots of shouting, yelling, teasing, snapping, and much more yelling, we got even.

"I hate you Hyuuga." She mutters to herself, but I heard.

"Good morning to you too." I mutter back.

Sakura comes right in my face and shouts at me.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms, watered her last plant and stormed out.

As she stormed out, I can't help but feel…..humiliated, for some reason…I mean, we got even, so why did I feel like that?

"Oh, and Neji. Nice wallet." Sakura pokes her head back in the greenhouse, and waves my wallet around her face.

So that's why, why that sneaky…

"Oh no you don't, Haruno! You better give it back before you get hurt." I glare at her.

Sakura sticks her tongue out playfully.

"want to bet?" She smirks and run away.

"Haruno, I'm going to kill you!" I shout after her, running right after her.

Sakura runs into another greenhouse. She'll be easy to find, I should be lucky her hair is pink.

Sakura's POV

Maybe I Shouldn't have done that, oh well. Too late for regrets.

I sneak and hide in an corner, hoping Neji didn't run as fast as me and that he didn't see me run in here.

If I could redo it, I wouldn't have ran in here, a girl with pink hair would be easily spotted in a house full of green plants.

I hear a few leafs rustle near me, Now my heart is beating so loud, any minute now, the whole world would hear it.

A pair of hands touched my shoulders.

"Got you." A voice whispers in my ear.

I turn around, scared. Neji is smirking and looks like he cloud kill.

"ummm…hey?" I chuckle nervously.

Neji let's go of my shoulders, I see my chance and TRY to run.

Before I could, Neji saw and pinned me to the floor.

Some of his hair fell down, making me feel them scratch my face.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"N-N-Neji…let me go!" My blush is as red as a tomato.

"Wallet first, Haruno." He smirks and whispers huskily.

"If you pin me down like this, I can't reach for it." I reply.

"Tell me where it is and I'll get it."Neji says.

"P-p-pocket." I reply.

He let's go of me and takes it from my pocket

He helps me stand up afterwards.

"I told you I'd kill you Haruno." Neji smirks and get close in my face.

The blush has never faded.

"Come on, we got to go home." Neji says, then turns around and walks.

On he way home, we see a ice cream shop. I look in my wallet for money, only to find nothing.

I sigh hopelessly.

"Here." Neji's voice fills my ear.

"Huh?" I look at him, he gives me a strawberry flavored ice cream, the one I wanted.

I blink a few times and take it.

I grin wide and leap on Neji, giving him a giant hug.

"Thanks sooooooooooo much, neji!" I hug him even tighter.

Now, it was his turn to turn red.

"Ok, ok, let go." He mumbles.

"Oh, right, sorry." I release him, laugh and walk home with him.

"thank for everything, Neji!" I say to him as he walks home.

And I swear I see him smirk.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Neji's POV

"God damn Sasuke." I punch the school wall.

Thanks to Emo, I got a one way ticket to the principle.

I've been waiting for an hour now, you got to be kidding. I rather be yelled at then wait for two hours.

I open a little crack in the principle's door, trying to see what is taking that long.

I see Sakura and Tsunade talking about something.

"Are you sure about this Sakura? You are a very smart student, and you are going along great with you're friends." Tsunade had her head on top of her arms, as usual.

What is Tsunade talking about? What does she mean?

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. " Sakura looked at Tsunade, a bit of sadness in her eyes.

The blonde woman sighed.

"Sakura,….the school will be sorry to lose such an amazing student. Are you absolutely sure you have to go?" Tsunade asked.

I stepped back, stunned. I closed my eyes for a moment and let the words sink in.

'She has to….go? Why? Wasn't she getting along? Is she forced to go? Is it her parents? Why didn't she tell me?' I asked myself.

"Very well, Sakura. You will leave tomorrow." The principle frowned and sent her away.

I walked away, not caring of what will happen next, I didn't smile. Instead, I scowled and punched the wall again.

I must have not been walking so fast, cause Haruno walked the same direction as me and caught up.

"Oh! Neji!" Sakura grinned and ran towards me.

"Hey, you know, I saw something really cool at the second floor, come look." She held my arm and dragged me.

I slap her hand away, frowning at her.

Sakura was stunned for a moment, her eyes wide. "N-N-Neji. What's wrong/" Sakura's eyes filled with sadness, and a mixture of hurt.

"Leave me alone, Haruno." I snap at her and leave her behind, hurt and cold.

At lunch time, Hinata, Ino and Tenten surrounded me.

"What do you want?' I snap, not in the mood.

"Why did you do that to Sakura, Neji!" Tenten frowned and glared at me.

"Yeah, brother. Don't you think that's mean?" Hinata looked at me madly.

"Do you think it's nice you hurt her like that?" Ino snapped back at me.

"Neji! I'll kill you!" Naruto's voice was heard next to Ino's.

"Guys, It's fine." The rosette walked behind them all.

Sakura tugged on Naruto's shirt, telling him it's fine.

After everyone cleared out, Sakura dragged me somewhere else.

"What's wrong with you? Did I do something to you? Why are you so mean today?" Sakura snaps.

"No reason."

"Don't lie to me, Hyuuga."

"I'm not."

"Stop lying."

"I'm telling you the-"

"Drop the fucking act!"

"ALRIGHT! Fine! You want to know? Because of you! You're the one who's moving away!" I shout at her.

Sakura stops and doesn't speak.

Finally she opens her mouth.

"leave?" She repeats.

"I'm not leaving." She points out.

"but you said to Tsunade…."

"I'm not leaving, my father has to work, so I had to either follow him and miss school of a month or stay at someone's house." she says.

"Then…I …" I felt so stupid, but I was glad She wasn't moving.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura laughed louder and louder.

"What's so funny?' I snap.

"You cared about me right?" Sakura teased.

I was speechless.

Sakura then sighed.

"to bad I have to miss a month of school, I'll miss everyone." She looked down in sadness.

"Well, maybe, you can stay at our place." I suggested.

Sakura blinked for a few minutes.

"Really? Thanks sooooooooooo much!" She hugged me once more, like yesterday.

"Don't get any ideas, it's because I don't want the others bothering about why you aren't at school for a whole month." I lied.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura's POV

"Remind me why I have to sleep in your room?" I ask Neji.

"hinata's room doesn't have enough room of a mattress and her bed is not big enough for two people.

I laid my head on my palm, looking out at the moon.

"What are you looking at?" Neji comes and joins me.

"The moon….it seems to give me hope at time. But others it makes me feel like I wish everything was different for me." I tell him.

"Like how?"

"I wish my mom never remarried, I wish I hadn't left all my friends. Even If I am happy here, I miss them." I explain and sigh, sitting down on Neji's bed.

Neji walks towards his front door.

"Do you remember…a memory when you were little?" He suddenly asks, not looking at me.

"A….memory?"

I started thinking, and something that was on the back of my mind came back to me.

_Flashback_

_I ran, crying and running from all the bullies that were after me._

_I trip and fall, unable to get up, the older and meaner kids caught up._

"_there's the crybaby!" The leader of the 'pack' shouted and pointed at me._

_Two of then lifted me up and held me so I couldn't move._

"_Please, leave me alone." I cry even more._

"_Crybabies like you should be taught a lesson." The leader held his fist and was about to hit me._

_I closed my eyes, fearing for the worst.._

_But all that came was a breeze of wind._

_I open my eyes to see a boy at least a year older than me stopping the leader's punch with one hand._

"_And idiots like you should be taught a lesson for hurting girls." The boy said and pushed the leader away._

"_Hitoshi!" The leader followers gasped._

"_why you brat!" They all charged at him._

_Not long after, all the bullies ran away. _

"_T-T-Thank you." I tell the boy, a part of me was glad he saved me, another wasn't, they would come back tomorrow and bully me even more._

_I look up at the boy, really scared if he would give me insults like the others._

"_Are you alright?" he asks, lifting me up after I fell._

"_Yes, thank you. And I'm sorry for all the trouble." I said._

"_You shouldn't be saying sorry, they should. They should never bully someone like that….why were they bulling you anyway?"He asked me._

"_The-they said I have a big forehead and I'm a crybaby." I look down, remembering what they told me._

"…_.along with more reasons.." I continue."Well, they're stupid, you look fine to me." He says and looks at my forehead._

"_Wait here," The boy walks away and comes back a minute later._

"_here you go." He gave me a strawberry flavored ice cream._

"_For you." He blushed and looked away, but he shoved the ice cream at me._

_I took it and smiled._

"_Thank you." I took a lick._

"_May I know you're name?' He asks._

"_I'm Sakura Haruno. And y-" Before I finished, Ino called for me._

"_Sakura-chan! Where are you?" she called._

_The boy looked at me and smirked._

"_Guess you have to go, maybe I'll see you someday, Sakura Haruno." And he runs away._

_I never found out his name and I forgot what he looked like._

_End of flashback._

"A…memory." I blinked a few times.

I then looked at Neji…was he?

"Neji! You! You were that kid, wren't you!" I point at him, I didn't know what emotion to show.

"….How about an ice cream, Sakura Haruno? You do like strawberry, right?" neji smirks and looks at me.

I grin from head to toe.

"Come on then, Neji!" I run to my savior, the guy I wished I knew the name of since the day we met.

…..and not to mention the guy I've been crushing on since we met.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura's POV

"Hey, Sakura. Come ere." A red haired girl with glasses came to me.

"Yes, Karin?" I walk towards her, trying my best not to glare.

"Has any one ever told you that you and Sasuke make a cute couple?" She asked grinning.

"What?" I snap.

"You didn't know? Sasuke-kun likes you, you should go out with him." Karin looked confused.

"Well, I already have someone I like, So, I guess I'll just tell him I'm not interested. Thanks for telling me Karin." I waved goodbye and ran to find Sasuke.

Only I didn't see what happened next:

Karin reached out her phone and called someone.

"Hey Sasuke? Mission success. I'll be waiting for the 100 bucks later." She said to the person at the end of the line.

I ran towards the Science Lab, where I last saw Sasuke. And he was there.

"Sasuke, I heard from Karin….Sasuke, I hope you understand, but, I don't lie you." I explain to him.

Sasuke just smirked, and he leaned in closer to me, until he was kissing me.

I struggled hard, but man! He was strong!

Sasuke only stopped when I heard someone yell, "What the Hell?"

Neji's POV

**To: Neji**

**From: Sasuke**

**Hey, Neji, come to the science Lab in now. ASAP.**

Sooo, Sasuke texted me…. Did hell freeze over already?

I rush in the Science Lab, thinking it was something important.

Only to see Sasuke and Sakura kissing.

"What the Hell?" I snap.

Sasuke stopped and Sakura quickly looked my way.

"Neji!" She gasped and pushed Sasuke out of her reach.

Sasuke just smirked like he won something valuable. It makes me sick.

Without thinking how none of this made sense, I stormed out, my heart breaking.

"neji, can you let me explain?" Sakura's voice can be heard behind me, and I feel her grabbing my arm.

I turn to look at her, she looks just about as hurt as I do, if that's possible

"Let go of me." I snap at her, putting as much venom in my words as I can, trying to hurt her like she had hurt me.

The grip only gets tighter.

"You don't get it! Sasuke he tricked me, he kissed me, I just wanted to tell him I didn't like hi-" I cut her off.

"No need to explain, I understand everything perfectly. Moral of story: Don't get you're hopes up . It ends up hurting like hell." I tell her.

"Neji….Why won't you let me explain?" Sakura's eyes watered and tears fell.

You hurt me, Haruno. I thought you actually liked me…I wanted to ask you out on a d-" I cut myself off.

After a few seconds, Sakura gripped my arm tighter.

"I do, Neji." She sobbed"I do, a lot, I really do."

"Well, now, you're lucky if I even look at you now." I get her hand off and turn around to walk away.

She looked stunned, hurt and sad all in her green eyes.

I then smirked and looked at the sky as soon as I was away from her.

I smirked because it was what I would usually what I would do to her when I liked her a lot.

.I smirked because It was all stupid, feelings and love.

I smirked because It was the only thing that kept my tears falling right on the spot.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura's POV

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"The user you are calling has no signal. Try again later." The phone repeated again and again.

I called him for like the 13th time.

Tears steamed down my eyes and down my cheeks. I hug myself from the cold air.

"Sakura. It's okay." Hinata comforted me.

I had told her everything since I had to go home with hinata to her house.

"It's not you're fault." Hinata pats my back.

"I-It seems like it is." I sob.

"Sakura, you can't hide forever from reality. You'll have to face it one day." Hinata explains nicely.

"I know. But I just like to pretend it is all okay now." I tell her, wiping my own tears off my face.

Hinata goes and hugs me.

"well, Hiashi might be home soon. I have to go to bed. I'll wait for you tomorrow." I nod at Hinata.

Hinata walks out the door and goes away.

I tug at my heart. I know it's broken in a million pieces, but I'm sure Neji feels worse than that.

I blew it. We both liked each other, now we're avoiding each other.

A ring interrupted my thoughts.

The word Mom flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" I ask, trying my best not to sound like I just cried my heart out.

"Umm, Sakura?" My mom sounds like she cried a lot.

"I'm downstairs, in front of the Hyuuga mansion. Can you come?"

"Um….sure."

I run down the stairs and find my mum. She not only looks like she cried, she also sounds like she cried.

"Sweetie…when we were on the trip…you're father, umm….you're father…..died." My mum sobbed even more.

"WHAT?" I didn't cry because I never really liked him.

After a few minutes later of sobbing and crying, my mum got right on the point.

"Sakura, let's move away again. Get away from the bad memory. Or would you rather stay here?' My mother smiled sadly at me.

I was stunned, but I thought about it. Away from all the bad memories. Neji came right in my mind. He won't care…..so I guess it won't matter, would it?

"I….I'll go." I decide.

"Okay, I'll meet you at tomorrow to go to the airport. Or do you want to say bye to you're friends."

"Tomorrow I'll meet you at the airport." And I walked back into the Hyuuga mansion, pick up my stuff and go home.

"It's better if I don't tell them." I whisper to myself.

The next day at the airport, it was just my luck to run into someone.

"Sakura-chan?' I turned around to see Naruto.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I need to pick up one of my friend's cousin. Can't believed I promised him." Naruto sighed.

"What are you doing here?'He asked me.

I guess….only Naruto knowing should be okay…

"I'm moving. Naruto."

"wh-wh-what? But you never told us."

"I couldn't. Too painful."

"Can I ask why?'

"It's because of….."

"Wait a sec…I know! It's Neji! That bastard, wasn't it? Hinata told me."

"News travel fast…."

"So it is true!"

Naruto runs to god knows where.

"don't tell anyone!" I shout at him.

No reply.

Neji's POV

"Neji-kun?" I turn to see Karin.

"What?" I'm clearly not in the mood for some talking.

"Can I tell you the truth?'

"The truth?'

"Well, you see…." After Karin told me everything,, my heart feels like it's mended and beating again. So she was never lying, I'm so stupid!

"Neji! You teme!' I hear anther voice.

"Naruto?" I turn to face him.

"Where's Sakura?' I snap, I needed to know now and apologize.

"You shouldn't be asking, you bastard! It's because of you that she's moving!" He snaps back.

"M-m-moving? She's moving? Where is she/' I shake Naruto.

"The airport!." Naruto tells me.

I run towards the airport. Hoping I'm not too late.

"Please sakura. Don't go." I whisper to myself. I should have listened to her all along. It was all Sasuke's trick, not her idea at all.

Finally, I reach the airport.

Panting, I ran in.

Sakura's POV

I see Neji run in the airport and towards me.

"Sakura…" He said between pants.

"….." I didn't dare look at him.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Neji gasped for air.

I look up to him, my heart beats again.

I can feel him hugging me after that.

"Please….don't leave." He says.

"I want to stay too….but…" I got interrupted by my mom.

"No, Sakura. It's fine." She gives permission for me to stay.

"Really?" Neji and I both say at the same time.

"Yup, It's fine. After all, Sakura, you're boyfriend might need you here." My mom winks.

Both me and Neji blush and look away.

"M-m-mom!"

"I'm just kidding!

"It's not funny!"

After we got back to our house, I start un-packing.

I feel a strong pair of arms scope me up after that.

"You know, Haruno. You're mom might be kidding, but I'm not." Neji is so close I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"I-I-I umm…" I try to say something, but it ends up like that.

Neji smirked and chuckles and lets me on the ground.

"Hyuuga!" I scream at him, my cheeks red from both blushing and embarrassment.

"Oh, come on." Neji holds my hand and run towards the ice-cream shop.

I blush as I look onto our hands together.

"oops. Only got money to share one." I see him hide the other five dollars for the second ice-cream.

"Neji!" I hit him playfully.

In all my life, I never been so happy.


End file.
